epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus Rod
Nimbus Rod 5.png|EBF5 Nimbus.png|EBF3 The Nimbus Rod (also known as just Nimbus) is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Nimbus Rod is a blue staff which appears to be "weaved" from two intertwining strips of metal; the "weave" separates slightly near the base and above the grip. The head is made of two blue orbs set atop one another, with the upper one larger than the bottom one. In EBF3 white feathers adorn the base of each orb. In EBF5 a cloud-like decoration surrounds the bottom orb completely. In EBF3 the Nimbus provides a substantial boost to Natalie's and a modest complement, though it lacks any other notable stat boosts. However, it is able to significantly buff the user's evade via the use of Unleash skill. The boosted Bubbles skill is cast by using the Bubble Stone item. In EBF5, besides an added Attack boost and a small increase in its boost, the stats provided remained nearly the same as they were in EBF3. The Ice resistance got replaced with Holy resistance instead. The staff now inflicts with Weapon-elemental attacks, which can be used to empower following Water-elemental attacks. The randomly cast Rain inflicts on both foes and allies, which can be combined with the staff's Chill to enemies, and can be useful to reduce Fire damage taken by the party (though it can also be harmful if fighting against enemies that use Ice, Thunder or Freezing attacks). Found in the restricted 20 Medals Area, which becomes accessible after getting 20 medals. The Nimbus Rod can be bought in any equipment shop for 8000 gold, e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |BonusSkillPower = 90 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 120% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 2 |item32 = Snowball |item32number = 2 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 2 |item42 = Liquid Ice |item42number = 2 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 65% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoSkillChance = (15%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 2 |item32 = Snowball |item32number = 2 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 2 |item42 = Liquid Ice |item42number = 2 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie